Steelish Silver
by jason wu
Summary: Typical persona 3 protagonist crossover First fic please dont bash, will accept constructive criticisim
1. Chapter 1

Minato Arisato was confused, waking up in an unknown place would do that to a person. He had a promise to fulfill and it is the only wish and desire left in his heart.

SEES were his comrades, not just simply his friends nor family. They were the biggest and most influential reason for him to become the existence he is right now, before them Minato did absolutely nothing the 10 years he had being an orphan. He at the time felt nothing besides the almost agonizing pain of alienation due to his unique perception of the world and his inability to understand it's people.

Minato groggily got off the ground and rose to his feet. He was wearing his old Gekkoukan high school uniform, his music player which had a strap that can be worn around his neck like an accessory or necklace accompanied with the clip-on headphones Fuuka made for him on that… "special" night he maxed out her social link. They were amazing, from the sound quality and the way it fitted on him. It made him getting food poisoning from eating her unholy abominations she called food an easy enough to accept and look over.

He also still had his engineer boots which were now a deep matt black stained by the ichor of countless shadows he had slain. Minato tried washing them clean but it always stayed black, not that he minded too much darker colors suited him better after all.

The white holster/belt and the Evoker were still on him as well. The weight of the gun shapped object and the sensation of cool metal on his skin brought a certain feeling of comfort and satisfaction, how could it not? it represented his greatest and only power and his membership as part of SEES.

While he was quite certain that he no longer needed such a device to summon personas any more since Yu Narukami spent more than a few hours in our breaks after traversing the labyrinths explaining how his card crush summoning worked,but the blue haired savior was unwilling to throw it away because of sentimental reasons.

He started walking despite the fact he didn't have a clue where he was going. Japan certainly didn't have such woods. Minato was almost tempted to call it a forest but the trees weren't that tall or abundant. It's a good thing that he could store items in his sea of souls because it was getting rather dark and the reborn wildcard might need to stay the night here. The rations he has in the sea could last him for months due to his little habit of being a hoarder.

Every single item he ever bought or found in Tartarus the tower of demise that reaches out to Nyx was in here minus what he sold for that yen of course.

Elizabeth certainly loved taking his hard earned yen away but in a way, it kind of made sense, all power has a price but at the beginning he simply didn't care enough to question about. He now felt that it was a little unfair because he was essentially paying for a part of his soul and he was certain that Elizabeth had no use for the money besides to appease "Fountain spirit." He could remember very vividly the days he spent with nothing to eat because he wanted a strong persona like Odin or Surt.

* * *

Eventually Minato walked out of the woods and found a city. That was fortunate news but he wasn't sure if he had the right currency to use. While the bluenette wouldn't starve for a good while, he still needed a place to stay. Most of the stores were using English as a language for their names and signs. That pretty much confirmed that he wasn't in Japan anymore, maybe England or America perhaps?

The way the buildings were made of didn't seem that modern, they looked almost medieval-like in design. He only knew that much from all the games and movies Junpei made him play and watch when they hung out. Yukari gave him a lot of shit for playing those games but they made Minato learn many things as he immersed himself in the world the games were placed in. That Innocent Sin game also got him an easy social link when he wasn't studying or talking to Akinari. Who also happened to be his English teacher but that's the end of that trail of thought.

Aside from Innocent Sin Minato also played Eternal Punishment, Nocturne, Digital Devil Saga 1 and 2, Etrian Odyssey, Trauma Center, Mind Zero, Devil May Cry 3, Soul Hackers, Raidou Kuzunoha, and Demikids.

A car beeped at him as he was about to cross a road bringing him out of his thoughts. Even though the buildings looked old styled the cars seems very modern.

It was almost difficult to wrap his mind around it if not for the fact that he lived through the Dark hour.

He loved that time as strange as bright neon green tint everything had and the red sky and blood oozing out of the corners was. It felt like home to him, he lived in that time truly lived. SEES found it disgusting and revolting existence with the few exceptions like Akihiko who viewed it as an extra training hour, Junpei who thought of it as an adventure for true men and heroes… until the encounter with the Reversed Arcana priestess on the monorail, and that backstabbing son of a bitch Ikutsuki.

He never in his life truly hated a person to this extent before, well besides Takaya of Strega. At the very least Takaya had the strength of will and power to fight for his cause as flawed as it is. He was a strong opponent, Asides from the Clockwork god Chronos, The Reaper, The Velvet room denizens and Nyx Avatar he was the strongest human opponent Minato has ever faced.

After walking a great distance from reliving his reflections of that short but meaningful year, Minato found himself in front of a store named "From Dust Till Dawn" and opened the door and walked in. It was strange to say the least, it sold bags of strange crystals and has tubes with nozzles containing weird powders. He sincerely hoped that they weren't the less than respectable and illegal drugs. Minato doesn't think any country would sell those legally after all. But however there was a young teenaged girl probably a year or two at the most younger than him inside the store as well so he didn't think it was too shady. A sudden thought went through his mind _"Oh_ god don't tell me that girl is a hardcore addict!"

She wore a black dress and boots with a belt with bullet like accessories and a red hood. She also has headphones blasting music on her. " _Huh maybe she's my type of girl."_ Minato thought accompanied with less than pure thoughts. He quickly banished them from his mind, Ryoji has probably rubbed off on him or perhaps after he returned to his true nature he gave back his human emotions Minato Arisato had been missing for a large portion of his life.

Speaking of the Inhuman, Elizabeth probably had something to do with the creation of this body. The last thing Minato could remember was dying on Aigis' lap and returning to the great seal. It was only speculation but only a powerful entity like her can bring him a savior that long since transcended humanity back to life and make him a vessel of flesh and blood. Igor and Nyx were both neutral entities so even if they could perform such a miracle they wouldn't, Death herself bringing her charge back to life is probably the joke of all eternity.

Philemon and Nyarlathotep don't have much of a presence in this reality after the whole "side" phenomenon. This couldn't be his original body since it was probably rotting six feet under right now or perhaps even cremated. he hoped it was cremated but it wouldn't be too bad if it was buried since SEES could still "talk" to him when they're feeling down.

Minato Arisato let out a humorless chuckle. _"Worryin_ g _which one to pick is one for the living not the dead after all."_ Then again he's as of right now alive but as far as they're concerned He's dead. This is a strangely complex situation for the teen. As soon as that little thought left him Burn My Dread blared through his headphones almost immediately improving his mood. The universe must be blessing me or just a coincidence. "not that it matters", He said into his own head. As strange as it was Minato was playing this song in his mind while fighting Nyx, it was the biggest ' _Fuck_ you!' song to death herself he could think of.

The quiet almost peaceful atmosphere of the store was broken when a well-dressed man wearing a somewhat fancy white coat lined with red, a gray scarf, black gloves and bowler hat. He gave off an aura of mischief and was accompanied with a bunch of armed henchmen. This guy is obviously up to no good but what could Minato do. His fighting style if you could even call it that is too savage and aggressive to fight humans and personas are too risky to use in front of people especially Armageddon. Minato could hold back but he fears he'll return to his old habits and violently eradicate any enemy in front of him if the fight dragged on long enough.

"Do you know how hard it is to a dust shop opened this late." the ginger haired man began." _Dust?_ " Minato thought. _"Perhaps that powdered substance is dust… if so this is probably a illegal drug store after all."_ All thoughts left him as one of the henchmen pulled out a gun and pointed it on the old shop keeper.

The old man panicked and placed his hands up in a universal surrendering position. "Just take my lien and leave." he stammered pathetically.

"Shhh just calm down, we're not here for your money old man." The ginger began. He tilted his head slightly and addressed his goons "Grab the dust." Almost immediately they took out their cases and brought up black cylindrical vials and connected them to the tubes' nozzles. As the vials were being filled a slight humming sound were being emitted from them.

Another man walked up to the old shop keeper and brought out a rather large case. "Crystals." he said in a no non-sense way. "Burn and uncut."

Fearful for his own life the shop keeper immediately complied. What stunned Minato was the goon who took out his sword which looks like a butcher knife katana hybrid and pointed to the red hood wearing girl.

"Alright hands up where I can see 'em!" he said rather threateningly. The girl was too absorbed into her magazine and loud admittedly rather nice music to pay any attention to the henchmen.

Realizing he was being ignored or rather his very presence was not even being acknowledged, he glared at her back and started walking towards her. At that point the wildcard started to follow him to at least make sure he doesn't hurt or kill her. Even though Minato was terrified of losing himself in his blood thirsty almost bestial tendencies, he was more worried that an innocent seemingly ordinary teen despite her odd clothes would get hurt because of his in actions.

"Hey I said hand in the air." The grunt half-shouted. In a less threatening situation Minato would've chuckled slightly at the way the man said it but not now.

"Hey you got a death wish or somethin?!" As he tapped the girl's shoulders with a bit more force than necessary.

"Huh?" the red cloaked girl turned around and seemed genuinely confused of the situation. "Yes?" The suit wearing goon pointed to his own head where the silver eyed girl's headphones are positioned.

"Is being mugged a common thing here?" Minato thought.

She doesn't even feel or looked threatened.

She took off her red headphones and the Henchmen replied "I said put your hands in the air, now!" In the same ridiculously hilarious accent.

"Are you… robbing me?" she gave him a cute questioning look.

"Ye…" he began but never got to finish. Minato at this point grabbed the man from behind and slammed him into the ground with enough force to knock the criminal out.

"Um…. Thank You?" the girl said but she still seemed rather confused.

"People are robbing this establishment and I would've felt bad if I didn't do anything." Minato replied in a rather bored tone. A tone one would use to say the weather.

Unfortunately, his take down of that goon got the attention of the other goons as they pointed their weapons at him and the girl. She sprinted and practically flew as she kicked the nearest grunt through a window.

"That was cool as fuck." Minato mouthed

The ginger man finally looked up and his head leaving the bright blood red crystal in his glove hand. "Okayyy?" He drawled out. "Get her."

All of his subordinates went through the broken window and the girl had unfolded her gigantic mechanical scythe.

Minato was starting to wonder if this is even his world now. That would have to wait until these wannabe criminals were dealt with. Minato sprinted through the window after he picked up the previous goon's sword and sheathed it next to his Evoker holster. He rushed in and delivered a devastating punch on one of them in the jaw instantly knocking him out. As the grunt slumped to the cold dirty pavement, half of what's left rushed at him with their own swords virtually identical to the one he stole… acquired from their unconscious comrades.

Minato brought Thanatos to the forefront of his mind and Siegfried as his Sub-persona. Their innate passive skill immediately filling him with their knowledge and mastership of any sword shaped weapon.

The first Henchmen swung his weapon in a unrefined swing at Minato's neck. Minato quickly and gracefully brought his right hand to the sheathe and drawn and attacked in one motion that only a slightly curved weapon can accomplish. With a hard a forceful deflection the grunt was knocked off balance and was kicked in the gut crashing into another Henchmen.

"Heat Riser." Minato intoned. He could feel the buff support skill increase every single physical attribute of his body. Minato launched himself like a cannon ball and was so fast that the grunts couldn't register that he was already behind them. Using the blunt side of his curved blade he smashed it into the back of the skull of the Henchmen with the assault rifle and slashed the two next to him on the back.

No blood came out from their wounds, not even a hint or drop of the crimson liquid. Luckily the one he hit on the back of his head wouldn't be waking up any time soon. The other two were on the verge of turning around but Minato Sparta kicked one into the fucking lamp post and used his sword to block the slash of the second minion. When their swords clashed a deep clink and clank sound was made like a crow bar hitting a fire hydrant.

With his significantly increased strength and speed Minato began to effortlessly push against his sword and push the owner of said sword closer and closer into the store wall. The last remaining grunt tried kicking Minato on his family jewels but lost balance since he was now on one leg and was still being pushed backwards. He tried to swing his sword at Minato's crotch but was disarmed by Minato. His sword flew away and almost nailed the cloak wearing girl on the head.

"Hey watch it!" as she glared and waved her scythe at him. That was a rather childish gesture but he did almost kill her so he supposed it was reasonable. Minato would apologize later but the red headed man was approaching them looking at his paid muscle in distaste.  
"You were worth every cent, truly you were."

"Hey maybe you should've paid them more to motivate them for once." Minato Arisato joked making light of the situation. How could he the strongest persona user not, even with the strange defensive barrier around them they stood no chance in defeating him or that teen aged grim reaper girl.

"Well, well, well aren't you a funny jokester Blue?" Roman Torchwich began " While this was a rather eventful evening Red and I'd love to stick around but..." He paused using his cane to snuff out the embers of his cigar and pulled it upwards to point it at them. What was he doing?, it was almost as if he was aiming at them. "...This is where we part ways." Suddenly a sight came up from the bottom of the cane revealing a gun barrel and shot out something that was very similar to fireworks.

Minato at this point dual summoned Vishnu and Ananta from the sea of his soul.

"Infinity!" The sole new type wildcard of this world yelled. Instantly a silvery white hexagonal barrier covered him and the girl nullifying any damage they would've taken from the exploding projectile. She stared at the quickly vanishing shield with wide adoring eyes. "That was so awesome!"

Minato bit the urge to groan "Save it for later."

The man used the light from his shot to get behind them and was climbing some sort of ladder.  
The shop keeper came out of the shot and the girl asked if she could go after him. Which the older man nodded and made a "Uh huh." noise which They both took as a go ahead.  
Ruby ran to the ladder and actually used her scythe/rifle hybrid weapon to boost her up with the recoil.

Minato should really stop using logic of his previous world to apply in this one. He brought Seth the Egyptian god of chaos to the forefront of his mind and summoned him. Quickly getting on his back of the black-gray draconian god, it roared with hatred and flapped his wings lifting off from the ground like a jet.

* * *

Ruby Rose was just minding her own business and actually bought her dust and bullets like a normal person. She didn't want to go back home to her little wood cabin just yet. Ruby loved her older sister Yang but she teases her own weapon admiration just a little too much. She was not a weapon nut! In fact it's only natural to have hobbies. Anyways Ruby was reading her favorite Weapons magazine which had a few really cool concepts that she could later tinker with on her beloved Crescent Rose.

She could just imagine Yang's teasing voice in her head "You should try and make some friends Rubes."

"Baka Onee-chan why should I go out of my way and make friends when I have you and my precious baby?" Ruby Rose thought ,Yang was the coolest big sister ever and super, duper strong too! But Ruby has trouble understanding her and their dad's insistence on making friends. "It's not like she needs to work with someone to be super amazing and fight the big bad grim." Unknown to Ruby, that will eventually will happen like in a few episodes.

After reaching the top of the building where that evil man was on Ruby yelled "Hey stop!"

The man simply grumbled "Persistent." and a small Bull Head plane flew upwards with violent winds blowing everywhere, Ruby had to temporarily cover her eyes until she got used to the wind buffeting her face. Roman quickly jumped on and tossed the Burn dust crystal at Ruby's feet and shot at it with his cane called Melodic cudgel.

Suddenly Blue showed up riding a mysterious creature and summoned a flaming sword. His sword started drawing the flame and explosive energy feeding it and starting to glow brighter and more ominously.

Roman groaned "Seriously what the fuck is wrong with kids these days?"

He was lost in his thought until an older blonde woman wearing glasses and formal business attire with some sort of cape. The woman was also holding a riding crop in her hand which in Roman's opinion looked ridiculous but Professional hunters were to be wary of, and like all criminals he did not want to serve time behind bars. Roman called out to his bitch of a boss Cinder who was really sexy, bit on the younger side but still legal. A total shame she got power addiction and too controlling for his liking.

After a huge bombardment of dust crystals that came from that huntress' weapon of choice Roman took control of the Bull Head and Cinder came to settle the matter with the trio. Cinder used a bit of her fire manipulation and shot a small fire ball to test the waters if you so will.

The flames broke into multiple sparks spreading in random directions upon hitting the blonde woman's 'shield' which looks like a magic circle or family crest. The sparks were soon absorbed into the blue haired boy's sword as his summon disappeared into fragments of blue glass and he soon dropped down on to the same ground where that silver eyed girl and huntress was. Cinder was intrigued to say the least.

This was the first time she ever saw an inhuman vessel capable of not only resisting but absorbing the power of a seasonal maiden even if a portion. She suddenly fired off a much more powerful flame at the boy and his weapon absorbed it without fail. The huntress grew tired of their little game and started manipulating the dust all scattered during their bout and shot it towards the plane. Cinder used her powers and kept on blasting them away as they reformed under the other woman's commands.

"Your powers are nothing compared to what I have acquired." Cinder mocked silently. 3 rings of fire surrounded her and blown and vaporized any dust trying to bring her plane and Glynda Goodwitch and Ruby stopped wasting their ammunition and dust projectiles as the plane was now long gone.

Ruby looked at the woman and said "you're a huntress..." in a giddy voice and "...Can I have your autograph?" in the same ecstatic voice.

"Soooo… uh am I interrupting something?" Minato began. He faltered a bit when the blonde woman turned her head and glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Minato Arisato, while having little interaction with people outside the few months he became a persona user, still knew enough that this woman is not to be trifled with. She now revealed as Glynda Goodwitch gave off the impression that she does not tolerate any nonsense. If he didn't interact with Mitsuru, the official leader of SEES then this might have become somewhat intimidating.

"I hope you realize that both of your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." The blonde woman stated.

"You had put yourselves and others in great danger." She continued in a lecturing voice. Given her way of actions and tone, perhaps she's a teacher or business woman?

Still Minato found it a bit unjustified, while he could understand that fighting armed criminals was quite dangerous intervening was the right thing to do. While it could be argued the weight of their actions was insignificant because Roman Torchwich managed to get away, they still manage to muster up the courage to help that elderly store owner. That's the very reason of the existence of civilization. If the people from his original home world lend a helping hand The Fall might have never happened and Minato might've never needed to perform the impossible miracle that costed him his life.

The term life is being used rather loosely as the messiah and a newly reborn death in his own right. He has transcended beyond such mortal concepts. He has become a part of the universe, a law of creation and destruction on the same tier of existence as Nyx.

Even if The Fall happened, at the level he has become, it wouldn't affect him in the least. He couldn't allow it to happen at the same time. Yes, he could have easily just stayed in the collective unconscious till the end of time itself but that contradicts the reason he had ascended in the first place, He would endure any pain and suffering for the sake of his loved ones as cheesy as it sounds.

"They started it!" Ruby Rose protested. It seems she's lacking in experience for arguments, that sounds like an excuse for punching a kid in kindergarten after they took the child's favorite action figure away.

"What she meant to say was that it was self-defense and was the right thing to do." "After all we were in the vicinity scratch that in literally the store itself and quite combat capable." Minato defended the petite girl. Then again he himself was only 5 foot 7 inches so he shouldn't be judging.

"Nonetheless you should have left it up to the professionals…" Glynda Goodwitch stated "… If it were up to me the both of you home…" Minato couldn't help but laugh internally _"If I could go home I've would've been gone lady."_ As interesting as this world is SEES and the rest of his friends and family are on Earth and Minato wanted nothing more than to be with them instead of this world with no common sense or logic.

"With a pat on the back…" Glynda Goodwitch continued with a soft voice. The same voice one that many male high school students would fantasize about. Minato couldn't help but pity his magician social link Kenji at this point. _"Is this how you felt all this time old friend."_

Ruby Rose lifted her head up with an expectant cute grin… until the blonde woman finished her statement that is. "And a slap on the wrist." Ms. Goodwitch said as she finally finished her statement in a slightly louder voice but still couldn't quite be classified with as a shout. Glynda turned around and slapped the table with her riding crop startling Ruby and causing her to flinch backwards. Perhaps she truly is like Mitsuru whom had no problems executing people who crossed her.

The blunette suddenly felt bad for his senpai, Akihiko Sanada whom got executed on that Kyoto hot spring incident instigated by Junpei and Ryoji. He himself had a Surt with resist-ice equipped so the damage wasn't that bad, Minato simply had to pretend long enough to fool Mitsuru. Akihiko on the other hand was insanely susceptible to bufu skills, Junpei was lucky that he wasn't the vengeful type because in a straight up fist fight Akihiko would have a huge advantage with his boxing skills over Junpei. "But … there is someone who wishes to meet the both of you." the blonde woman said bringing Minato out of his thoughts.

The person that came out the door immediately put the blue haired wildcard on edge, call him paranoid but there was only ever one person that ever gave off this ominous vibe. While the chairman of SEES would lie and manipulate Persona users like SEES and Strega, this man seems more of a person to say half-truths than to flat out lies. He had short silvery-white hair, brown eyes, black eyebrows, tinted glasses, wearing a black suit vest over a green turtle neck sweater completed with black trousers and a purple pin. It seems everyone in this strange world has weird fashion sense, perhaps Minato is the odd one out since he himself is not native to this realm. The older man was carrying a tray of cookies and a coffee mug.

"Ruby Rose and the unknown young man…you both surprisingly bear silver eyes."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" The first fool couldn't help but ask.

The savior with blue hair couldn't help but feel an ominous undercurrent in the older man's tone.

On closer inspection Ruby Rose did indeed possess silver eyes like him or rather her eyes has a even higher luster than his. If her's were a sterling quality, than his possessed a tarnished almost bluish gray steel tint.

The older male simply ignored him.

Ruby gazed away rather awkwardly and let out an "Um."  
She also didn't seem to understand the significance of those words either.

"So!" The male interrogator continued as if he didn't say anything strange. "Where did you miss Rose learn to do this?" He said and gestured to the strange tablet playing a recording of Ruby's fight that seems to have a screen of solidified light.

Ruby stuttered but managed to give out her answer "Signal Academy."

Minato was only now truly accepting the fact that this wasn't his world, before he was simply considering the possibility. Seriously schools teaching children and teenagers how to fight was a ludicrous notion. Minato didn't seem to realize the irony of that statement since himself was a teenager that trained to fight the embodiment of human darkness.

"They taught you to use how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked in a somewhat loud voice, he seemed a little too pushy as of right now.

Minato disagreed with that statement scythe were rarely used in the battle since of its shape it made it rather unwieldy and was mostly used to cut crops. Other similar weapons like spears, naginatas, halberds, and other pole-arms could do everything a scythe can without its awkward handling. The only reasons scythes are popular is because of games boss battles and the death motif that eventually came from the symbolism of reaping crops.

Scythes in design have very little versatility in the way there are used and once you get close enough past the crescent blade it's game over for the user, not mention once they lose balance that's also very hard to recover from. But he also couldn't disagree that Ruby used it beautifully and took advantage of the sniper component to move quickly and keeping opponents outside of the punishable points past its blade.

"Well one teacher in particular." Ruby continued obviously getting somewhat more comfterable. She was reading some sort of magazine with weapons on the cover so it probably wasn't too far of a stretch to assume she enjoys weapons as a hobby.

"I see..." Ozpin said as he placed the tray of cookies in front of Ruby. "…It's just that I've only truly ever seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before a dusty old crow." "oh mmm thash muh unkul." Ruby stated almost incoherently while stuffing her face with those cookies.

Minato wanted to taste one but it was a bit too late to enjoy the soft gooey sensation of the chocolate chips going his throat.

"Sorry that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal." She stated once she swallowed the chocolatey sweets. "I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing and now I'm all like – howahh!" Ruby made some slightly racist kung Fu poses noises as she finished speaking.

Minato thought it made sense very few people could ever master such a specialize weapon that was not ever meant to be a weapon, it was almost like taking a broom and using it as a replacement for a spear. And yes, he did that once in Tartarus, Shadows were conceptual creatures and logic does not necessarily apply to them. He couldn't help but to feel like a little hypocrite now after his little mental tangent about the scythe.

"So I've noticed… and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors." Ozpin said, he was somewhat amused by Ruby's antics.

Minato felt like the third wheel in the conversation her like Junpei compared to him and Yukari's relationship. The moment the older man came into view he only addressed him once before almost completely focused on the Younger cloaked girl.

"Well… I want to be a huntress!" Ruby stated nervously but firmly.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin continued.

" _Monsters?_ " the blue fool thought, the only monsters he truly ever faced were the shadows and a demonized titan god.

"Yeah! I've only have 2 more years at signal before im going to apply to Beacon!" Ruby said enthusiastically. "y'see my sister starting this year, and she's trying to be a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress too cause I wanna help people and my parents taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey might as well make a career out of it." She chuckled Eventually at this point Ruby went on a spirited and passion induced speech on how hunters were great and caused Glynda to have a fuck my life disappointed look.

The older man revealed his identity as the head master of Beacon and offered the scythe wielder a place at the school which caused Ruby to squeal in delight.

After Ruby Rose left Ozpin turned his attention to the resident messiah. "My apologies young man but I seem to forgot to ask for your name as you already know I'm Ozpin professor of Beacon Academy."

"Minato Arisato ." he stated simply with no discernible emotion. "Well Mister Arisato I'm actually quite interested in how you capable of using a semblance like ability while your aura is still dormant?"

"Aura and semblance?" Minato has no idea what those terminology means.

"Aura is the physical manifestation of the soul and semblance in turn is a projection of aura…" Ozpin said reading the confusion on the fool's face "Aura is manifested as a defensive barrier virtually identical for everyone besides quantity while semblance is a unique power one holds with a few exceptions."

It seems semblance is like this worlds' variation of persona, both of which comes from a power of the soul. A power that can take many form and is only bound by the person itself. "I suppose you can call my summons as my semblance then, as for aura I never have been in a situation where I needed it activated over my current abilities." Minato mused.

"Everything I encountered here so far is vastly different than what I'm used to, the way people act, the customs, and logic it's all alien to me." Minato said and the hint of sadness was very noticeable in his voice. It was almost as if someone activated new game plus and Minato was back to square one, right back to where he was before SEES came to his life. Not being able to understand and not being able to be understood is a maddening feel beyond description.

"This world is called Remnant and as humans appeared in this land, the grim also appeared soon after…" Ozpin suddenly spoke up. "...It was a losing battle for mankind until our ancestors found the power known as dust and with its power we were able to drive off the grim and build 4 kingdoms."

As fascinating as the lore of Remnant was Minato couldn't help but blurt out a comment. "What is this Avatar The Last Airbender?"

"…Excuse me?" Ozpin questioned obviously not understanding the reference. "Well all of that aside can I assume you to be from another world vastly different from Remnant?"

Minato nodded once in confirmation.

"As I suspecte..." Ozpin said but was interrupted by his blonde subordinate

"Headmaster surely you're not falling for this joke?!" Glynda protested the ludicrous but ultimately true story

"Come now Glynda the face he has a unique power that completely untied to aura should be fact enough." Ozpin replied

The woman grumbled unable to properly counter the man's word.

Minato in turn gave a very basic overview of the nature of his abilities and the shadows that continues to prey on the mind of mankind.

"…That is admittedly a rather interesting tale mister Arisato and it seems like you are unable to return to the world you came from..." The headmaster said softly "I would hate for such a interesting power to go to waste so I'll keep this brief and offer you a place at my academy like Miss Rose a little while ago."

While the fool did not trust the headmaster at all, he has nothing better to do as well. In fact, it might be beneficial to attend his school to obtain even greater power than he possesses right now.

His bonds with people, his social links will push him far beyond what he currently is and then literally nothing would beyond his reach. He would be a fool to refuse such an offer, especially when he will ascend at a rate far faster than he'll ever can by training. As bad is it was to hear a lot of his social link he maxed out were made with the power of the ultimate personas in mind besides a select few.

"Where do I sign up?" Minato smirked the first time in a long while

 **I apologize for not diverging the plot just yet but I intend to make original story events after the initiation and any help, ideas,weapons, semblance suggestions, and plot suggestions will be appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

Ozpin despite being a rather secretive and shady individual was kind enough to let Minato borrow on the dorms meant for the freshman students that will take an initiation in a few days. The room itself was rather large but he supposed it originally meant for 4 people. Speaking of people, the fool was not looking forward to be living with other people.

The dorm he and the other members of SEES shared was a lot larger more akin to a building and more importantly had their own separate rooms. The only time that privacy was breached was when Yukari barged in during first of the full moon arcana shadow the reverse magician appeared, Pharos was already a part of his body after the 13th Death fragment was sealed inside him by Aigis.

Speaking of Aigis, that toaster kept breaking into his room despite being chewed out by Yukari.

It was somewhat cute at first but that turned downright creepy after the novelty of a robot girl wore off.

Minato watched a recording of her watching him when he caught a cold due to that storm that canceled the school culture festival.

Minato need to also figure out how to get Lien the currency of Remnant.

He wouldn't feel comfortable asking for money from Ozpin or anyone else since he already felt like he was intruding.  
Perhaps once the headmaster completes his documentation, Minato could go find a job in his free time.

He has some work experience in his previous world such as working in Chagall Café, Big blue v, and the movie theater. He at the time had nothing better to do, so making some extra Yen and broadening his horizons seemed like a good idea. Minato missed getting those cases in Tartarus, on the higher floors some of them contain more Yen than the average job can make in a day.

The shattered moon on Remnants' sky was rather beautiful. It was a unique look that rivaled the full moon during the dark hour in its strangeness.

The shattered bits of the celestial body shined like stars in the night sky and Minato couldn't help but question how the pieces were still in place where they were once whole. He sincerely doubted that the moon of this world was naturally like that.

This mystery piqued his interest, and no doubt Minato would be busy for the next few days researching this strange world and its history.

* * *

After Minato woke up he took a shower, brushed his teeth and ate some breakfast. He was very relieved that the food was virtually identical to Earths'.

The only thing he knew for sure was that Remnant had cookies which he was not able to try out due to that glutton Ruby Rose.

Minato widened his eyes in surprise because he just realized the irony, compared to most people he was the one that ate a lot.

He could out eat most people including his moon social link Nozomi, in fact the only person Minato could think of on top of his head that beat him in a straight up eating contest was Elizabeth. She was an artificial and not to mention inhuman entity so that made him accepting his loss a bit easier.

Minato ate several plates of turkey bacon, sausage and egg, 4 cups of orange juice, and 3 bowls of cereal in one sitting.

He disliked being called a glutton despite that title has substance, Minato couldn't simply accept eating delicious food as a sin. He refused to even acknowledge it. After wiping his mouth, he stood up from his chair, walked out of the cafeteria and the school itself to explore the kingdom of Vale.

After wandering around the city for 30 minutes Minato found a small family owned jewelry and blacksmith store and traded a lot of his gems he collected over the months in Tartarus to get some of that Lien, which looked like plastic cards.

The father of the family even offered to make Minato a sword free of charge after that rather large business deal.

Minato saw no reason to refuse such a kind gesture.

"Could you make me a katana and a rapier?" Minato asked.

"Hah! Such weapons would be child's play; my family have been making blades for as long we can remember." The man laughed rather loudly and smacked Minato on the back. Even though the blacksmith didn't use that much force he still manages to knock Minato slightly off balance.

Minato stumbled a bit but was able to catch his footing. The reason Minato wanted those swords was the simple fact that most of the weapons found in Tartarus and swords created from weapon fusion has many effects or magical attributes that can't be explained. He would hate to use Laevateinn the of sword Surtr the Norse Jotunn lord of the land of fire Muspellheim can absorb and redirect flames without any dust compartments.

"But if you want somethin special you need to gimme some designs." The older man continued.

That was reasonable but Minato was fine with the standard and simple weapons he found in Tartarus. "No thanks just a regular sword is fine." The fool replied.

"Heh old fashioned huh? I suppose I can make some Great war inspired weaponry, aight a katana and a rapier, right?" The black smith said reconfirming Minato simply nodded. "Come back next week for the rapier and another week for the katana." The shop owner said.

"Thanks again." The reborn fool said appreciating the kind act of the man and gave a 90 degree bow.

"No prob, those were very high quality pearls you got and getting them are hard as it is with all them sea grim out there, and those weird black gems were really interestin I've never seen anything like em." The man said in a very excited tone.

Those black gems were shadow crystals found only in chests in Tartarus. It was made from the bodies of crystalized shadow so Minato sincerely doubted Remnant had any thing similar to them.

"Well whereva you found them, I can't wait to surprise my wife with a necklace and coincidentally our 20-year anniversary comin soon." The man chuckled "And what betta way to celebrate than to give er a one of a kind special?"

After leaving the shop Minato walked around and found a café after 15 minutes of wandering. After having a blonde waitress in a maid outfit escort, him to a table with a large window, he ordered a cup of black coffee, some strawberry cake, and a plate of chocolate chip and fudge cookies.

She gave him a weird look but Minato ignored it, after that cookie incident with Ruby, he was determined to find out whether they taste the same as the ones back home. After another round of 15 minutes his order arrived. The Coffee was rather average and paled in comparison to Chagall's.

The cake was rather good but a bit too sugary but that was countered by the bitterness of the black coffee rather well, and finally the moment of truth time to truly experience of Remnants' cookies.

After taking a bite and slowly chewed Minato widened his eyes slightly and whoofed everything on the plate, even the crumbs.

Minato called the waitress over and ordered the same thing again except exchanging the cake for another cake and spent over 3 hours enjoying the culinary achievement of the people of Remnant. As it turned out Lien had pretty much the same worth as Yen of his world, that certainly makes calculating how to spend money a lot easier at the very least. It was now slightly past noon and Minato has no idea how to spend his time now.

* * *

Using SEES as a basis and template for his action, Minato considered going window shopping in a mall like Yukari but deemed it a waste of time, Junpei would go to the arcade and Lose all his money on that stupid crane machine. Akihiko would shop for protein shopping and find a gym and apply for a membership.

Mitsuru wouldn't bother leaving the dorm at all and would most likely study to further prepare for college. Fuuka would likewise just stay in her room but tinker with spare parts. Ken would watch a Featherman movie or visit his mother's grave.

Koromaru the Shiba Inu would visit the shrine to find objects like Akinari's red fountain pen.

He admittedly don't know much of his late upper class man Shinjiro Aragaki but he imagined he would simply laze around reading a cooking magazine or channel.

Deciding that going to a gym was the best option for the time being Minato asked for directions and found a mall that has a gym in the second floor.

Minato realized that he wasn't the most athletic of people. Since Beacon is a school that trains warriors to fight monsters called grim, gaining some muscle wasn't a bad idea. Beacon is a school so Minato has plenty of time to become more informed.

He couldn't tinker and play around with spare parts simply because he has no knowledge when it comes to electronics.

Watching a sentai action film like Featherman simply didn't interest Minato, He only watched it with Ken during the Summer movie week because he didn't want Ken to go by himself. He also had no desire to pick random objects off the ground and he's not a dog.

Going to the arcade might be fun but wouldn't be as productive as his Akihiko influence choice. Alright it's settled, Minato walked into the gym named Titan Crusher and gotten himself a pretty nice deal about 10000 Lien a month.

He walked up to the treadmill and ran roughly 43 miles, did 56 squats, 102 pushups, and lifted some light weights. Spending around 2 hours in the gym Minato took a shower there but felt like someone was watching him and most likely would never use it again.

While being sweaty is uncomfortable it was better to suffer a little while than to be constantly worrying whether he was being watched.

* * *

Eventually he managed to find a library and walked up to it.

Minato was somewhat eager to study the rich history and culture of Remnant; the door was made from thick foggy colored glass and the stainless-steel handle was cool to the touch. A slight creaky noise was made from pulling at the door and when he entered, the cool air-conditioned breeze touched his skin and he almost automatically sighed in relief.

Minato took a seat with a desktop computer near a window sill and immediately started researching the 4 kingdoms, the Faunus a humanoid species with animal attributes, the Great war that blacksmith mentioned, the creatures of Grimm and their abilities, dust, and a more detailed article of aura and semblance.

Minato thought the hatred and racist views on the faunus was ridiculous, seriously a cat-girl would be Junpei's wet dream at least according to his Internet history.

The Great war was a war just like any other from his world so he had very little interesting that topic.

The White Fang also held little interest to the messiah as well, no justification in existence would excuse the ending of innocent lives and terrorist activities.

Dust was a rather interesting substance but ultimately, it was a slightly more diverse elemental gem in his possession.

Eventually Minato got bored searching through the internet or rather CCT and found out Remnant has Dragon Ball Super episodes.

It was surprising that the works of Akira Toriyama was multiversal but ultimately welcomed since Minato thought the latest Dragon Ball content that came out were games and GT.

Minato was kicked out of the library since it was about to close in 20 minutes but he managed to watch Battle of Gods, Revival of F, and skipped to the Universe 6 arc.

Hit was a rather cool and interesting character to watch and his Toki-Tobashi was an awesome ability, time may never truly be stopped but it can be frozen.

* * *

Minato was taking a rather nice stroll in the Emerald Forest.

The sun and it's light has long since vanished but the darkness and soul chilling sensation of rustling leaves and snapping branches makes his heart beat in anticipation.

According to the information on the Grimm, they possess only brute strength and has little to no ranged attacks or magic capabilities.

Shadows on the other hand are far superior to those creatures by a wide margin.

The only category Grimm seem to beat shadows in is their lack of fear which can be exploited against shadows, when facing The Reaper in Tartarus' first block Thebel the low leveled shadows ran away like a little bitch from SEES and himself just by tasting the sliver of power they exerted.

The Grimm growth rate while rather impressive was nothing shadows can't do; they can grow in power significantly by mass cannibalizing other shadows.

Death is a perfect example of this, despite being artificially created by Kirijo researchers was made by the conglomeration of multiple shadows of the 12 arcana, giving rise to the thirteenth a vessel worthy of the star eater Nyx whom very presence instilled the very concept of death due to her 'wave-like psyche' being a contradiction to the primitive single-celled organisms of Earth.

Her vast powers were so great that all life gave birth to the collective unconscious, the Great Will and all the gods and demons contained within were just to defend humanities' own psyche from hers.

Hidden among the bushes were dozens of glowing red eyes.

Their bestial growls did nothing to scare off Minato, he had faced far more threatening beasts in life after all. Without any warning or delay the Grimm all rushed at him.

Their glowing eyes burnt red with hatred and malice, the bipedal wolf themed Grimm appropriately name Beowolves swung at him with its claws but the blunette already brought out 2 one-handed swords from his internal inventory into is palms.

Minato managed to cross his swords to make a x-shape and caught the Grimm's arm on the edge splitting the limb in half with the sheer sharpness of said edge and the creature's own physical force.

The Beowolf screamed in agony but was quickly silenced by a lighting fast swing to its' neck decapitating it.

The body dropped down to the ground with a noisy and heavy thud and soon disintegrated into mist not dissimilar to shadows but it unfortunately left no traces like ichor, unique parts, or items.

One of the Beowolves lunged in head first had little to no bone like substance for armor, it was most like a very young Grimm but it perished the same way using his sword contained by his right hand sliced him in half head to toe.

The sword of the fallen angel was currently the most powerful one-handed short sword in the fool's possession. Lucifer's blade was made from jewels, the hardest materials known to man and was further enhanced by the power of the fallen one himself.

Minato quickly increased his speed into a sprint and thrusted the sword contained in his left-hand Excalibur into another beast driving it further into its heart.

Seeing the light leave the creature's eyes made Minato smirk, an insane blood thirsty smirk that showed too much teeth.

This was only the second or third time he smirked like that, the first was when he summoned his initial persona Orpheus to fight the reversed magician on the roof of the dorm… until the Death fragment temporaily bursted out of him.

After ripping King Arthur's pride and joy out of the Grimm, Minato backed flipped to avoid the jaws of a bear like Ursa that was dangerously close to his neck.  
The Ursa got on all fours and charged at him at a speed that almost surprised him.

Quickly returning the 2 swords back into his inventory, the messiah donned 2 gloves on his hands and met the Grimm's charge directly with his right fist hitting the bone white and crimson mask cracking it like mosaics in a single hit.

Minato followed up with an equally powerful left hook destroying the already damaged mask and crushed its skull and brain.

"Come on you mutant inbreed mutts!" the vessel of death taunted "Fight me! Kill me! Slay me!"

The older Grimm all started to run away not wishing to face death itself so they could live to fight another day.

"You little little bitches, as one of my friends used to say…" The fool started "To live is the duty of those given life and slaying you here will stop you from leaving that duty unfulfilled."

Death is necessary existence but to intentionally end that beautiful miracle called life is an unforgivable sin to Minato's eyes.

Suddenly a blue flame-like mist started engulfing his body and fragmented crystal like glass shattered.

The tiny pieces gathered and formed a corporeal body.

 **I am thou**

 **And thou art I**

 **From the sea of thy soul I cometh**

 **Thy blazing heart burns with unrivaled fire**

 **I am Hermes Trismegistus**

 **Thrice greatest**

 **Let my flames purge and incinerate impurity**

" **Vorpal Blade.** " Minato muttered and everything was over.

 **Please if you have any ideas to drive this story forward don't hesitate to share and please comment if you watch dragon ball**


	4. Chapter 4

Minato Arisato after eradicating a portion of Grimm in the Emerald Forest felt extremely good about himself.  
He had tested a portion of his persona abilities against his future enemies and figured out how strong the average run of the mill Grimm is.  
He still stood by what he said about them being inferior to the shadows. If the teenaged savior decided to equip Abaddon and Orpheus Telos as his primary and sub-persona, he'll virtually be one of the toughest bastards to kill.

Ozpin managed to complete his documentation overnight and gave him a scroll, and despite its archaic namesake it surpasses even the latest smartphone in production the Kirijo group designed. Earth at least has the internet that surpasses the CCT.

The vessel of death wishes school would start soon so he can occupy his time better.

Minato also wishes to test himself against the people of this world in the initiation that Ozpin has yet to reveal. Remnants' technology is some aspects far surpasses Earths' and vice versa. One of the 4 major city Atlas can mass-produce combat capable androids, but they all seem to lack in comparison to Aigis and other anti-shadow weapons that are truly sentient. They also had made virtually no progress to explore beyond their planet or even reaching their moon.

They also seem to lack in nuclear and anti-matter weapons that could destroy countries but that in a sense is rather fortunate since they are very limited in how they could expand due to ever so presence of the Grimm.  
Their holograms and artificial intelligence are light years ahead of Earth though. After setting up his scroll, Minato searched for any games that would interest him and eventually found Devil Survivor Overclocked and Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker.

The main character protagonist looks very eerily similar to himself but found that the game was very fun and interesting to play.

He also made a mental note to catch up on Dragon Ball Super since the blue wildcard heard his 4th favorite character Future Trunks will come back and play a very large role in the arc.

Minato went through his usual routine of getting up, taking a 20-minute shower, eating breakfast and heading out to town.

Instead of his usual walking style with both his hands in his pockets, the blunette had his right hand squeezing a hand grip, while his left hand was presses on the side of his Fuuka custom headphones.

He was bobbing his head to the remixed movie edition of Mass Destruction. Minato also made another note to buy and listen to some of Remnants' music. Minato loved music and it showed in his initial persona Orpheus the son of the sun god Apollo.

Reaching the café, he ate at before, the same blonde waitress showed him to the window seat and the persona user ordered the usual but triple of the amount of cookies this time. After talking to the Blonde waitress, Minato managed to get the temperance arcana social link with her. Upon closer inspection she was actually rather beautiful and Minato wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

The wildcard user felt his power rise slightly and let a small smirk grace his lips, that little interaction made his power go up faster than him spending hours in the gym and slaughtering the Grimm.

Speaking of gym, despite being a rather slow prosses Minato still intends to go and increase his gains further. While eating his cookies Minato took out his scroll and started watching some funny cat complication on RemTube, which is basically YouTube in Remnant.

The fool spent hours doing basic weight lifting, pushups, squats, sit-ups, and treadmill.  
Minato shamelessly equipped and abused a persona he and Igor fused with all 3 regenerates and invigorate to push himself far beyond what he could normally can, while keeping all the future gains.

Minato drank a chocolate flavored protein shake and left the gym. He suddenly felt like Akihiko out of a sudden but ignored it.

Walking around the mall the 1st fool found a clothing store and decided to check it out.

He was getting odd looks due to him wearing an unknown and foreign school uniform, Minato bought a long black coat that reached his knees with red straps and edges lined with silver, white boots that went up to his calf, a dark gray blue t-shirt, a red armband similar to his SEES arm band, a tattered red scarf like Orpheus', and a chain for his pants. He decided not to buy any pants since the Gekkoukaun uniform pants are rather fashionable and no one would tell the difference.

After looking around some more he found a white and gold themed jacket with the tag Okami threads by Souji Seta. Minato Arisato couldn't shake the feeling that he seen this jacket before, but he couldn't seem to get it off the tip of his tongue.

Deciding to put the second coat on to his cart and found a chain necklace with no pendant and a silver ring that fitted his right pointer finger with a bulging almost infinity symbol on it. Bringing the new items to a cashier, Minato paid a few thousand Lien and went to a changing room to put on his recently bought clothes. After putting them on, he went up to a mirror and checked himself out.

Minato looked pre-dominantly like Thanatos with a unbuttoned and unzipped black coat to show off the dark gray blue shirt underneath, an Orpheus scarf, and his hand were ungloved to show off that silver ring, with that armband and white and gold coat draped around his shoulders with only one buttoned to secure it around his neck like a Japanese haori. He was lacking the coffin and armpit chains but he gotten a chain similar to Junpei for his pants and a necklace to put his Velvet key in.

* * *

The blue fool after buying his new clothes started walking around with his scroll out watching the Future Trunks arc couldn't believe that Future Bulma was killed off almost immediately after she was reintroduced.

A slight tear came out of his left eye, this scene brought up bad memories of his own other burning to death with the rest of his family to give him a second chance at life. He wasted his time, extra time she had given him, mindlessly wandering from city to city and random family members he had never seen before.  
They never treated him poorly but they never truly cared for him as a person either, it was mere duty, an obligation society frowns upon if you neglect it.

He spent many days wondering why she saved him and not his older twin sister Minari, which looks like him except with longer hair and gray eyes or his younger sister Hamuko nicknamed Minako to pretend they were triplets. Minato was so lost in thought that he bumped into a person without realizing.

The person lost her balance and dropped her bags, feeling bad he bent down to help her.

She had shoulder length purple hair with pink and light blue highlights, electric blue eyes, red lips and was wearing thick framed glasses with a hoodie jacket with fur on it, upon looking down Minato saw that she has Yukari length skirt and shoes similar to converse. "Hey watch where you're going!" the girl snapped.

She was about to say something else but stopped and stared at his scroll. "OMG, OMFG, you watch Dragon Ball!"

"Um… Yeah just watched the 2 new movies and universal 6 tournament yesterday." Realizing that the nerdy but cute girl was on the floor, Minato Arisato quickly picked up her bags and offered his hand. Looking at his hand for a few seconds hesitantly, she eventually took it and was pulled back up to her feet.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole bumping into you thing, I should've looked where I was going." The blue haired fool stated. "Are you alright, didn't hurt you too much right?"

"Oh no I'm fine I'm a super huntress in training, getting chomped on by Grimm is way worse!" she stated passionately.

That was… actually a bit surprising, she didn't look that combat capable but then again neither did Ruby Rose.

"But if you don't mind can I… have that back." She looked aside bashfully, face red

"Oh sure um… miss?" the savior didn't know her name.

"Oh right, names' Amethyst Irisia." She gave him a somewhat expectant look.  
"Arisato, Minato Arisato." The savior replied.

 **I am thou,and Thou art I**

 **Thou hast established a new bond**

 **Thou shall be blessed when creating personas of the hermit arcana**

* * *

As he was about to give her bags back, he accidentally peered inside.  
 **All** of them were books with pictures on them, which suspiciously looks like the books in Junpei's room.

Amethyst turned even redder, even releasing steam like a tea kettle.  
A manga reader, what are the fucking chances of Remnant having fucking manga!

Somehow meeting that nerdy girl lead to him escorting her home on foot walking like 4 miles. Now he was in her living room watching the rest of the Future Trunks arc on her massive 65 inch LED TV.

"I can't wait till my sis gets home and tell her I made a friend!"

The fool bit the urge to sigh, why did he always seems to gather introverts, perhaps because he himself was once an introvert that he gives off a somewhat welcoming vibe to others. They discussed many mainstream anime, light novel, and manga's especially the big three.

"Bleach sucks ass!" she stated rather loudly.

Minato couldn't help but feel a bit offended, despite it not being his favorite series he still enjoyed it.

Since it was about Shinigami/soul reapers, Minato felt like he could relate to it since he himself is also a death.

Amethyst sighed. "Look… what part are you up to?"

Minato frowned "I finished Dangai Ichigo vs Aizen, and just started the fullbring arc, why?" He couldn't help but question.

"Trust me… it all goes downhill like a roller coaster from here on." She replied looking somewhat annoyed and disappointed at the same time He decided to take her word for it since that wasn't the face of just a pure hater, Amethyst genuinely looked like she was in love with the series at one point.

The fool decided to change the topic. "You said you were a huntress in training?"

she almost immediately brightened up. "Hell's yeah! I just graduated from signal and applying to Beacon!" she exclaimed with a fist pump.

Huh what a coincidence, it's almost like there's a higher power out there dictating what he does 24/7. Minato quickly laughed it off internally, there is no such thing as a power higher than his. He might have rivals capable of matching him like Nyx but higher? Not a fucking chance.

"Me and my sis are going together and it'll be so awesome!" Amethyst continued bringing the resident messiah out of his thoughts.

"So you and your sister must be twins then?" Minato questioned, how else can they go to the same school in the same year.

Ruby Rose was a special exception due to Ozpin's scheming but the vessel of death doubted he would pull some the same strings with Amethyst.

The smile left the multi-colored girl's face.

Minato knew he fucked up, he could only hope that he could make it up to her.

"I… uh I only call her my sister but she's actually my cousin." Amethyst said shakily. "We were born in the same month and practically raised together and when my parents died in a Grimm attack my aunt, my mother's sister took me in."

"I'm sorry for bringing such bad memories, it wasn't my intention." The wildcard user hastily stated.

"Oh that's okay I… wanted to share that with someone for a while now." She replied "…Though I just didn't expect to share it with someone I just met."

 **In addition to the existing possibilities you can now fuse Hel the queen of the Nether world**

Even though she said it was fine there was still a silent and awkward air around them. Fortunately, someone opened the door and broke that tension. A young woman about the same age as Amethyst stepped in, giving a strange and confused look at him.

"If you wanted some boys over you could have just asked y'know." She gave Amethyst a knowing chuckle.

"It's not like that, we just bumped into each other on the street!" The purple haired girl shouted flustered beyond belief.

"Relax, relax I'm just joking." The other girl said to placate her. "But still didn't you go to that weeaboo store?"

"First of all it's not a weeaboo store, secondly I did and the manga are over there." Amethyst stated as she pointed to the pile of books next to the coach.

"Wow this cute little boy must've charmed you pretty well if you didn't even touch those." The girl mused.

Okay he wasn't that young to the point that a 17-18-year-old could play around with him.

"Garnet please stop doing that!" Amethyst screamed and stomped her foot on the ground multiple times.

"Oh c'mon you make it too easy and let big sis have a little fun." Garnet mused with a playful smile. Minato found that name fitting since her hair was a deep red with yellow tips giving the illusion of fire. She also possesses multi-colored eyes that shines like opals.

He believed that it's called sectoral heterochromia.

Garnet was a bit taller than him, about an inch. He would hate seeing her tower over him should she wear heels.

"In case you missed all that, I'm Garnet Irisia pretty boy." She said as she turned to him.

"Arisato, Minato Arisato." He repeated. "And if you keep calling me that I just might need to show you how much of a man I really am."

Garnet bursted in laughter and clutching her stomach. "Y'know most people would have more reservations when saying shit like that but at least you're honest about it." The red head mused.

 **I am thou,and Thou art I**

 **Thou hast established a new bond**

 **thou shall be blessed when creating personas of the sun arcana**

While the sisters were rather strange and eccentric individuals, the persona user found it a breath of fresh air laced with nostalgia.  
Garnet's presence practically blown away the awkward tension in the air and was fun to be around. Minato soon bid the girls fair well and walked back to the dorms.

"Well, well who would've known 3 in 1 day… Pimpnato from the ashes rises and lives once more."

 **I decided to include Devil Survivors' fate system for half ranks. Half ranks are when you hang out worth a social link but not an official rank up. Most social links will be off screen due to the fact that I'm not confident in writing mushy stuff. The initiation and introduction to the main cast next chapter. Feel free to suggest semblance/weapon/plot/and persona suggestions. Thes OCs won't play too big of a role, they're simply needed to fill the slot of Minato's team. unless you want them too comment for your suggestions**


	5. Chapter 5

The week ended far faster than the fool anticipated. He managed to get the temperance, sun, and hermit arcana social link up to rank 2.

He also picked up the swords from that blacksmith shop, even though he was fine with simplistic weaponry the blacksmith made 2 katanas one ebony black and the other ivory white.

The katanas can extend and shrink from a ko katana to a nodachi length blade, can straighten it self and combine the blunt side to merge into a 2-handed longsword. It also contains a revolver cylinder for a tsuba guard, which could probably shoot bullets once it folds into the gun form.

The savior from another world pleaded with the blacksmith to add a pommel that has a chain that can connect with the cap of the sword. Minato wanted because he was watching a video on RemTube about half-swording and with his aura unlocked by Glynda Goodwitch, there is little to no chance the wildcard user can cut himself with the edge.

The rapier however was simple as simple could be, no intricate designs or functions. The blade was a pure silver in color and has a basic basket hilt. Even though it was a predominantly a piercing weapon, it possesses slashing capabilities.

What made the persona user slightly angry was the fact Ozpin kicked him out of the dorm yesterday so everyone has an equal chance to get it.

Minato despite being allowed to take the initiation, still needed to pass said initiation to be allowed a dorm.

After finding the right Bullhead plane, the fool put everything he owned into his internal inventory, except his new weapons of course.

The blue messiah actually spotted Ruby Rose and a sexy tall chick with purply lilac eyes and messy blonde hair. He had a felling she would be prettier if she tied her hair into a ponytail.

The older girl crashed into Ruby with a giant hug, dazing the scythe wielder.  
"Oh, I can't believe that my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" she exclaimed seemingly very proud.

He supposed it was something to be proud of, and He seen Ruby in action so he can vouch that she's very talented.

"This is the best day ever!" the blonde chick squeezed the teenaged Grimm reaper even tighter to her chest.

Ease dropping was a habit he picked up in Gekkokaun, a habit he needs to get rid of. "Please stop." Ruby moaned.

Minato felt bad for her, looking at the blonde's weapon of choice which were some sort of gloves, means that she was a brawler.

"But I'm so proud of you!" the blonde brawler insisted.

"Really sis it was nothing." Ruby tried to brush it off but her sister wasn't getting the hint.

But the fool had to agree using an unconventional weapon like a scythe to that degree must have taken a lot of hours training.

"What do you mean? it was incredible!" The blonde insisted further and with a lot more vigor. "Everyone at Beacon is going to think You're the bee's knees."

Minato has no idea what that meant, perhaps a saying or reference.

"I don't want to the bee's knee okay!?" Ruby half shouted "I don't want to be any kind of knees!"  
"I want to be a normal girl with normal knees." The Rose girl looking somewhat exasperated. "Besides someone else helped out."

The blonde blinked. "Someone else?"

"Yeah a guy with blue hair." Ruby replied.

"Oh?" The sister replied back with a amused teasing sound "A boy is it, aren't you a bit young for all that?"

Ruby blushed. "It's not like that at all! And I'm not little, I drink milk."

The Sister sighed "Well? How cute was he?"

Ruby's blushed deeper but refused to answer.

Unfortunately, her sister knew her a bit too well to hide things from her.

She sighed dramatically "Should I be worried when I leave the house at night now?"

Before Ruby could respond her sister changed the topic. "Still all that aside aren't you excited? Like at all?"

Ruby countered her sister's words "Of course I'm excited… I just I moved up 2 whole years." Ruby voice was growing weaker and softer. "I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Her sister disagreed and was interrupted by a news broadcast, which was cut off with a hologram of Glynda.

She was basically saying we should be honored to be here and do our best, blah blah blah.

"My infinite rising power will completely eradicate any opponent I face, even if the world should come to an end I will continue to exist." Minato thought. Such is the privilege of entity that exists outside space, time, and fate.

Ruby smiled and pressed her hands to the window to get a better look at the scenery. "Wow!" Ruby lowly whispered, seemingly mesmerized by the view.

"Look we can see Signal from down there." The red cloaked girl exclaimed as her sister was walking towards her. "I guess home isn't so far after all" Ruby said softly.

Upon that the other girl said something rather cheesy "Beacons' our home now."

Shortly after a blonde boy wearing armor over a hoodie slowly swayed over and puked a bit over the other blonde's shoe but they didn't seem to notice.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone." The older sibling said making light of the situation.

The younger one replied "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

The fool agreed to that statement, it's been a while since he seen a familial bond that genuine.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet, ugh I just hope they're better than vomit boy." Ruby continued.

He frowned upon that, there's more to people than meets the eye after all.

Ruby finally looked down at her sister's shoe and exclaimed "Oh Yang you have puke on your shoe!"

Yang's eyes widened and she began to repeat one 5 lettered word in rapid succession. "Gross, gross, gross." She started moving towards her younger sibling, which was having none of that.

"Get away, get away from me!" Ruby yelled and started to back away.

Minato chuckled and then sighed at the scene and decided to intervene. He walked in between the 2 siblings, careful not to step on Yang's puked covered shoe.

Putting his hand into his pocket, he reached his internal inventory and pulled out rubbing alcohol and baby wipes. "Here." He held them out to the blonde and she snatched them out of his hands.

Yang began to douse her shoe with the liquid and used the wipes to collect more solid pieces.

After being satisfied with a few minutes of scrubbing she entered the woman's bathroom and washed her hands. "Thanks man, You're a life saver blue."

"Blue?" The savior questioned but wasn't annoyed, he held far worse nicknames.

"You gotta name?" The blonde questioned.

"Arisato, Minato Arisato." The vessel of death eventually replied.

"I'm gonna call you blue anyway, you don't mind, right?" Yang asked.  
"Do as you wish but if you want, you may call me Fuckboy Jones." The blunette said with a straight face.

That just made the joke ten times funnier.

"Ha ha hah aha ha!" the blonde exploded in laughter. "Oh I like you already blue!" Yang exclaimed.

 **Thou art I, and I am thou**

 **Thou has established a new bond**

 **Thou shall be blessed when creating personas of the chariot arcana**

Ruby looked at him with widened eyes.

"Hm?, What's the matter Rubes?" Yang asked.

"…He's that guy I was telling you about." She eventually replied.

"Guy?… What gu, oh right the dust store guy." Yang gave him long hard look.

"Well, maybe I should be worried when your alone with this gut Rubes." Yang teased.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as her face became flustered.

"Anyways since you helped my baby sis, maybe you can tell her she's special." Yang said changing the conversation somewhat.

"From what I seen, she was pretty good not too many people can use a weapon as unconventional as a scythe and use it as well as you can." Minato eventually stated.  
The scythe wielder looked away bashfully, unused being complimented from anyone besides her sister.

"Rubes got a little crush on blue." Yang sang out. Which of course gotten a little verbal spar with the other sibling.

Using it as a distraction, Minato walked away from the loud siblings and encountered the vomit boy near a trash can with his hands clutching the sides.  
Death's vessel walked closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I got some motion sickness pills, you can have them if you want."

"ugh… thanks for the offer but if they worked, I would've been using them a long long time ago man." The blonde replied before clutching the garbage can harder before further emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Here try these at least." Minato extended his hand and shoved the amirita soda and Yawn B gone to him.

The blonde widened his eyes. "Hey man these aren.."

Before he could finish, the fool interrupted him. "just try it at the very least it'll get rid of your vomit breathe."

He eyed the soda and super energy drink for about 30 seconds before opening the amirita soda and chugged it.

He immediately felt better as if he was never suffering in the first place.

After feeling the results of the first drink, Jaune Arc chugged the second energy drink. The feeling was hard to describe but it felt like he had the best sleep in his life and is now feeling restless.

 **Thou art I, and I am thou**

 **Thou has established a new bond**

 **Thou shall be blessed when creating personas of the magician arcana**

"Holy shit, where do can I buy those man." The blonde eventually replied.

Those drinks can't be found anywhere on Remnant; it was made only in Japan after all. But Minato can search for Remnant alternative if it exists or just keep duplicating the drinks with a bit of his universe arcana powers after all. After sealing Nyx, Minato had enough power to create an artificial space for SEES to stand on, kind of like a reality marble from Fate Staynight on steroids.

"I can give you some if you want." The fool said diverting the question.

"Ah thanks man, now my family can take a Bullhead for our vacations now." The armored male sighed in relief.

"Ah, sorry names Jaune Arc." He gave the messiah an expectant look.

He sighed. "Arisato, Minato Arisato." The savior has been using that greeting a bit too much foe his own liking.

No matter how hard the fool tried, he couldn't feel a warrior's vibe around him. That armor and sword can't trick an expert to both fighting and people such as himself. Upon shaking the male's hand, the feeling or lack thereof solidified, those hands were soft and unblemished like a baby's butt.

Mitsuru and even Yukari who was a ranged fighter had slightly rough and calloused hands. But still that wasn't any of his business, Jaune will eventually need to adapt or perish. Taking responsibility for one's action is how to truly live life and the lesson the Velvet room tries to convey to their guests.

What truly surprised the fool was the fact that he had seven sisters.  
He truly pitied Jaune now somewhat, being the odd one out of the bunch is truly not fun.

The savior remembered when he decided not to cut his hair for 7 months, Minari and Hamuko braided his hair and dressed him in… non-masculine clothes to pretend he was a female… and that's the end of that trail of thought goes.

Minato tried very hard to bury that scene into his sub-conscious but to no avail.

Not soon after the Bullhead landed on the runway and the fool got separated from the somewhat awkward vomiting teen.

Jaune was uncomfortable the entire time, most likely since he was trying to fit in.

Minato found himself just watching the students leaving the plane one by one, and staring at the school. Even though he lived in the dorms for a week it still impressed him, it was the largest and most scenic school he ever been on.  
Even Gekkoukaun and the 10 different schools he'd been in after his parents died paled in comparison, of course he will say otherwise in Mitsuru's presence but she wasn't exactly here right now.

Deciding that he wasted enough time, he increased the volume of his music player and walked towards the school.

After walking for about 5 minutes or 1 song, Minato saw Ruby just going crazy inspecting other people's weapons with her sister just sighing. Obviously Ruby has a weapon fetish and this wasn't the first time she went out of control judging Yang's facial expression.

He decided that this was a perfect oppurtunity to try and break his eavesdropping habit and walked away.

He was also pretty sure that the conversation was nothing of substance besides Ruby defending her addiction and Yang probably still not understanding the extent of her sister's obsession.

Suddenly a loud booming sound made the fool pause and turned around. Ruby was getting screamed at by a rich white haired girl… was not what he had in mind. She had a white dress with a snowflake symbol at the back, with white hair in a single ponytail, pale icy blue eyes and white heels. The way she carried herself seemed like, she was most likely raised in an upper-class but he couldn't exactly call her a noble.

In his mind one must be as elegant as Mitsuru to be considered one, but all in all the white haired girl did have some similarities to his redhead leader. Her weapon of choice was a rapier just like Mitsuru and now him as well but it held a cylindrical canister chamber, most likely a dust weapon.

He felt like Remnant went over the top when it came to weapons, he was fine with a simple piece of sharpened metal on a wood handle but they have to have a grenade launcher that shifts into a sword or something just as ridiculous.

While he was somewhat interested in the conversation they're having especially since a third bow wearing girl joined in but he already set out to break his habit.

The bow girl was cute in a mysterious way, the best example he could think of was Junpei's love interest Chidori of Strega.

She had long black hair, cat like golden amber eyes with purple eyeshadow.

Minato liked her style of clothes, which were a white undershirt covered by a black jacket and purple and black stocking along with heeled boots.

It was somewhat similar to what he is currently wearing, the Thanatos and Orpheus themed clothing accompanied by that Okami coat worn like a cape.

The contrast between white and black makes him think of death.

The bow girl said something to the white girl and caused her face to erupt in rage. Deeming the conversation to be a waste of breath and time she snatched a vial from the bow girl and walked off with her servants following her. Ruby called out to her and said something but she didn't bother responding.  
That caused the scythe wielder to get a little distraught, when she turned to the other bow girl and realized that she was already walking away. Ruby dropped to her knees and then the rest of her body followed. Perhaps Ruby had a flair for the dramatic, he didn't know the context of the situation so he shouldn't judge.

This whole non-spying thing going on was much harder than the fool had previously thought.

Looking back at Ruby and he decided to help her out since he liked helping people and the chance of another social link.

Unfortunately, his new magician beat him to it, Jaune arc walked up to the distraught girl and offered her a hand.

They introduced themselves to each other and Ruby blurted out "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune went a long elaborated tangent about his motion sickness, which didn't seem to interest Ruby and frankly neither was he.

They were walking in the wrong direction but Minato didn't want to interrupt their conversation just yet.

Ruby tried to apologize and justify why she called him vomit boy but Jaune was having none of that.

He seemed genuinely offended that he was known as vomit boy and called her crater face, which in turn lit a fire in Ruby.

Huh so that explosion was caused the the scythe wielder and was an accident? That certainly explained why the other white haired girl was screaming at her, even if she was going a bit overboard.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it." Jaune said while he jabbed a thumb to his chest.

Minato could only now see the magician characteristics that he seen so prevalent in Junpei and Kenji.

He let out a snort, which was a bit too loud and got the duos' attention.

"Were you… following us?" The blonde asked uncertain what to feel.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Minato said somewhat jokingly.

The disbelief was prevalent on the duos' faces.

"I was a bored okay, and saw 2 people I actually knew talking to each other so I decided to eavesdrop." The fool eventually replied "Besides it's not like I stumbled on to your deepest, darkest secrets or anything."

"So do the ladies really like saying your name?" Minato said forcing the conversation to start again.

"They will… Well I hope they will." Jaune replied uncertainly.

Minato doubted that very much. "Well let's talk about something else."  
The savior interrupted as Jaune started mentioning his mother.

 _"Man both of these people are so awkward to talk to."_ Minato thought.

"Like what?" Juane asked.

The fool didn't that far ahead. "Um…" He started looking around but eventually focused on Ruby, well her weapon to be more precise. "Let's talk about weapons, your sword caught my interest."

At that Ruby's eyes lit up and her scythe unfolded itself and she slammed the tip of the blade against the ground slightly cracking it.

That seemed to startle Jaune as he flinched back a bit and he put his hands in front of him as if to defend himself against a hungry lion. "Whoa!... Is that a scythe?" Jaune questioned slowly regaining his regular tone.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Ruby exclaimed passionately.

"what?" Jaune said extremely confused.

Minato didn't want to sound judging asshole but Jaune should at least know what a sniper rifle is, then again he hung out with Aigis a lot.

"It's also a gun." The only female of this group explained.

Jaune seemed impressed at the very least. "That's pretty cool." Jaune said as he was looking it over.

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

This was probably his fault, Minato simply wanted to make some conversation but he misjudged Ruby's passion for weapons. Even the tone of her voice changed, it was a lot less awkward.

"Huh? Oh, uh I got this sword." Jaune said as he pulled it out of his sheathe.

It was a breath of fresh air, finally a simple sword that wasn't over the top.

Ruby gave off a long "ooohh." Whether it was genuine or not will never be known.

"Yeah, and I got this shield too." Jaune said.

Jaune's sheathe turned into a white shield with 2 bronze crescents symbols on it. The sword and shield combination looked nicely designed and artistic without overdoing it, it was truly a nice piece. Back in medieval times a well-made sword was worth as much as a castle, since good craftsmanship can last a lifetime.

"Well, what do they do?" Ruby asked putting her hands near the white shield, which caused the owner to lose his grip on it as it bounced upwards into the air a few times. Eventually the blonde caught it and strapped it back on his arm.

"Well the shield gets smaller and so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away." Jaune finished lamely.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby questioned.

Ah physics can be a bitch, sucks other people can't store items in their souls like he can. It makes life so much easier.

"Yeah it does." Jaune said as his shoulders slumped down slightly.

Minato decided to help the other male out. "He meant he doesn't have to carry it anymore."

"Yeah what he said." Jaune said perking a up a bit.

"Can I hold that sword; I want to admire the craftsmanship." Minato said turning his head to him and holding out his right hand.

"O-oh, uh sure." Jaune said, unexpecting a sudden interest in his mundane weapons.

Minato took the sword into his hands and checked it out. "It has a nice distill taper with a remarkable fuller and diamond cross section." "All in all it's a rather nice piece." The fool finished.

Jaune looked surprised but also relived, he was probably thinking Minato would juge him for his simplistic weapons.  
"Thanks." He said as Minato returned his sword.  
"Well I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons." She said clutching crescent Rose.

"I noticed." Minato stated bluntly.

"I guess I went a little over board when designing it." Ruby finished ignoring that comment or too in the zone to notice.

"…You made that." Minato couldn't help but ask, Jaune looked surprised as well.

It made a lot of sense in a way, the few weapons he seen seemed to specialized to be massed produced the public. "Of course! All students at signal forge their own weapons." Ruby said slight pride leaking through.

"Didn't you make yours." Ruby tilted her head downwards to look at his swords. "I don't have the skill to make my own weapon so I paid a smith to forge it for me." The fool stated.

"He made a katana revolver hybrid that can shrink and expand to different lengths for different styles and techniques, and can straighten the curvature and fuse to become a broadsword." Minato finished.  
"That's so cool!" Ruby beamed. A frown appeared at her face. "… a smith what?"

It seemed the concept of someone else making their weapon was a foreign concept to her.

"They're a part of us, how can you take any pride in using them!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Pride? Weapons are just that weapons if they break people replace them, this is no different." Minato stated indifferent to her passion.

Ruby Rose looked at the resident death like he was a sinner that committed heresy.

Sensing the impending argument Minato decided to divert the subject just slightly so it isn't noticeable. "so what about your weapon Jaune?"

"It's a hand me down, my great-great-grandfather used it in the Great war." Jaune replied looking down.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me but I like it, not many have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said trying her best not to sound awkward or forceful. "Right classics." Jaune mumbled.

"It nothing to be ashamed of that sword is rich with your family's history, it is a fine wish to keep honor that despite putting yourself in a disadvantage." Minato said gently.

He switched to surt when no one was looking directly at him.

"In fact I, myself Only used regular weapons until a few days ago I'd be happy to train you in my spare time."

"Really man thanks." Jaune said genuinely thankful.

 **In addition to the existing possibilities you can fuse now fuse Mada, swallower of gods.**

"Well you did help someone with no strings attached. Minato replied off-handedly.

"Yeah why did you help out there." Ruby said interested as well.

Looks like Minato's little diversion worked. Ruby no longer allowed his opinions on how to use a weapon to linger in her mind.

"Eh why not?" Jaune replied nonchalantly.

Why not indeed that's how many of the fool's social links were started.

"My mom always said that strangers are friends that you just haven't met yet." Jaune finished.

 _"It seems Jaune's mother would've made a fine wildcard wielder."_ Minato thought.  
"Hm… hey where are we going." Ruby said just realizing that they had no direction in mind.

"Oh I dunno, I was just following you." Jaune admitted.

"You think there might be a directory, some sort of food court or some recognizable land mark?" Jaune finished sheepishly.

That seemed to get a mix between a chuckle and a snort.

"Uh is that a no?" Jaune asked.

The fool needed to teach him how to talk to girls someday, but that also means less for him.

"That's a no" Ruby replied with an amused laugh.

"Oh right, the reason I was following you was because you two were heading in the wrong direction, the auditorium is in the opposite direction." The fool finally  
remembered.

 **Those OCs were not a reference to steven universe. I dont even watch it. I needed them to fit RWBY's color naming theme and have a family theme and make a color for minato's team name. To those I promised that this chap will be the initiation, I'm sorry I got tired writing after 6 hours typing. next chap for sure. BTW I'm still thinking of an original arc since I might as well make something original than to slightly alter canon. please feel free to give ideas and sugesstions. The scene with jaune in the plane was a part of a fic I read a long time ago. I don't remember the name but, just so you know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Undergoing rewrite please check it out. sorry this fic is kinda shitty


End file.
